


itchy

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, M/M, based on dans tweet about his allergic reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan has an allergic reaction to his shirt and phil is there to make him feel better(based off of dans tweet about his allergic reaction to his shirt)





	itchy

At first, Dan is sure that the prickling sensation he can feel across his back is just the trickle of small beads of sweat that drip down his skin, but when it seems to crawl up his shoulders and around his armpits and wrap around his chest, like small pin pricks against his skin, does he begin to worry.  
  
He’s currently on the living room floor, the glass coffee table pushed aside for the double yoga mat, Phil on his elbows and knees, butt in the air whilst he scrolls down his twitter feed. He’s supposed to be taking this seriously, stretching out the muscles in his calves, but Dan lets him get on with whatever dog video has captivated his attention for two minutes.  
The yoga is really for Dan, and Phil had always offered to join him for morale support, but Phil was the type of person who couldn’t find tranquillity in stretching and doing weird things with your arms and legs. But it was good enough for Dan for him to at least try.  
  
He takes in a deep breath, Phil not even looking up from his phone, when the prickles on his back start to rapidly turn into a burning sensation, and it’s not until they reach his neck, wrapping around his throat like a bed of thorns, that Dan starts to realise he can’t breathe.  
  
His breaths come out in rattling rasps, and it gains Phil’s attention when he drops his phone against the foam mat beneath him, pushing himself up to look at Dan who has slowly collapsed to the ground.  
  
Dan rolls over onto his back as Phil’s eyes widen in shock,  
  
“Oh my god, Dan, your face, what the hell?” he says in a surprised voice, clearly shocked, but Dan can’t see himself and he suddenly feels really tired.  
  
“I’m fine.” Dan wheezes, closing his eyes. His entire body is on fire now and his throat feels like it’s been stuffed with nettles. Everything is painful.  
  
“No you’re not.” Phil pulls on his shirt, his Hello for Yellow shirt, and makes Dan sit up. Dan goes to say something but decides against it when he tries to cough and it just comes out as a sad whimper.  
  
“Holy shit, Dan your neck and face is all swollen.” Phil grabs Dan’s cheeks in his palms to examine the weird phenomenon and Dan sighs at the cool relief his hands give him.  
  
“Here Dan, stand up, let me get you to the bathroom.” Phil says sternly and Dan just pulls himself up from the mat, following him to the bathroom.  
  
“Take your shirt off,” Phil says to Dan who leans against the sink, “actually, maybe take everything off, maybe you’re having an allergic reaction to something.” He nods at Dan as he leaves the room. Dan guesses he’s retreating to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen for some hope of curing him.  
  
Dan pulls his shirt off his head, and winces when the material of the shirt pushes up against his sensitive skin.  
  
“Holy shit, Dan.” Phil says, stopping in the doorway when he sees Dan; his eyes scanning up and down his almost naked body.  
  
“Am I that attractive, Lester?” Dan tries to joke but his voice is raspy and unfamiliar and he was hoping to make Phil laugh but instead he just gives him a sad look.  
  
“You might need a hospital babe.” Phil mutters worriedly as Dan slowly peels off his gym shorts.   
  
His legs are fine, no red welts or evidence of bumpy skin. It seems to begin halfway up his back and up across his chest and neck. Maybe it was the shirt. Stupid yellow shirt.  
  
“Bet it was the shirt.” Phil reads his mind as he opens up the small box in his hands and Dan leans in closer to take a look. It’s antihistamine cream.  
  
Dan scrunches up his nose in disgust, “Fuck, Phil that stuff stinks, I don’t want you putting that all over my body.”  
  
Phil rolls his eyes as he pops open the cap, “Yeah and it looks like you just went swimming in a pool of stinging nettles, you need this, c’mere.” He squirts out a little and Dan just pushes his arm away from him.  
  
“Can’t you go find the other stuff? The pills?” he whines looking up at Phil with his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
“Fine, but they’re supposed to be for me and my cat allergies, so if you die this is on you.” Phil says, throwing the tube into the sink without the lid and if Dan wasn’t feeling so tired and shitty, he would usually have a tiny bit of a go at Phil. But he knows Phil’s trying his best here.  
  
“Okay take one of these, and if you’re not feeling better in an hour I’m calling the nhs helpline.” Phil warns him when he returns again from the kitchen, pressing the tiny pill into his palm, handing him a tall glass of water with the other.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Dan groans sipping the water, letting the pill slide down his throat with ease. It’s almost soothing.  
  
“And take a shower, a nice cool one.” Phil tells him, gently brushing a curl from his eye and Dan can already feel his lips curl up into a smile. God he loves this man.  
  
“Okay.” Dan whispers, his throat feeling sore still. Phil looks like he wants to kiss him but is being tentative,  
  
“Come here loser, this isn’t contagious.” Dan smiles fondly finding Phil’s lips with his own, pressing a soft kiss there. When they pull away Phil just gives a fond eye roll and a chuckle,  
  
“Get in the shower spots, I’m gonna be setting up a film in ten minutes, hurry up.” He tells him as he leaves the room and Dan just laughs.  
  
A little while later when Dan is still in the bathroom, Phil sees his phone light up from the floor where he’d left it earlier. He pulls himself off the couch to go retrieve it. He snorts a short laugh when he sees what it is.  
  
He shakes his head at the images of Dan stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He reads through the few replies and smiles; at least he’s feeling a little better now.   
Dan joins Phil on the couch a few minutes later in his pokémon sweats, his hair only slightly damp still.  
  
“You could have at least put the yoga mats away.” Dan sighs crouching to the floor to roll up the two mats,  
  
“Yeah but I’m enjoying the view from here.” Phil says in a sly voice and uses his foot to nudge against Dan’s bum, making him wobble slightly,  
  
“Rude. I’m not well, you have to be nice to me.” Dan turns around, standing up with the mats under his arms with a smirk on his face.  
  
“I’m always nice to you.” Phil jokes and Dan gives his leg a little nudge with his own leg as he leaves the room with a small laugh.  
  
Later when they’re curled up on the sofa watching the credits of the movie roll up on the screen, Phil traces his fingers over Dan’s face, his eyes are closed and he looks so content with his head laying against his thigh. It’s something he’s always loved to do, just feel him against his fingertips and run them over his jawline and his nose and just, _feel_ him. Anyone else would think it’s weird, but for the two of them it’s kind of like a weird intimate massage.  
  
“That’s nice.” Dan murmurs sleepily as his head grows heavy against Phil’s leg.  
  
“You look like an old man.” Phil says and Dan opens his eyes, sitting up with a pouty look on his face,  
  
“I hate you Phil Lester.”  
  
Phil just laughs and kisses him,   
  
“I love you too.”  


**Author's Note:**

> (i was gonna call this fic either 'im ITCHING to tell you i love you' or 'my love for you BURNS' but then i was like wow thats lame lmao)
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudos or even a comment as they really help motivate me to write more and theyre greatly appreciated!! let me know what you thought!!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr @watergator 
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
